The Art and Mayhem of Acting Well
by Batman McGhee
Summary: FLANDUS: Adventures in roleplay are easily said and done for these two professionals. A collection of Sean/Norman fiction. This will be a series. Co-Written with Nick de Vilance as Sean
1. Be My Marco Tonight

**Becki: Nick begged this of me and who am I do say no to Nick? Pfft, that'll never happen. Nick was Sean and Sean's character, I was Norman and Norman's character. Enjoy**

**Nicholas: I ISH GOOD SEAN!!!! ahem...Yes, I helped write this kinky-ass shit, so be happy! Without me, Becki would have never thought to use a belt like that!!! manical laughter shall follow this note**

**Disclaimer: I own Norman, and he'll tell you so himself... but I doubt Nick owns Sean. So sad! Rated M... smut, usage of belts, jizz on the kitchen table, and a guest appearance by Donut (Sean's dog, duh).**

* * *

It's been a long fucking day and all Norman wants is to get home and cuddle with his lover. Walking up to the door of their shared townhouse in Los Angeles, Norman can see Sean through the kitchen window. Presumably, he's making dinner. He smiles softly and enters their home. "Baby... I'm back." Norman shouts loud enough for his lover to hear over the sizzle of the frying pan. Donut is bounding towards him and proceeds to lick his hands as he tries to pet and coo at her until finally Norm sees Sean leaning his sexy jean-clad hip against the doorway. A small kitchen towel is draped over his naked shoulder and his lips are glistening with saliva as if he'd recently used his yummy tongue to swipe moisture across them. Much to Donut's dissatisfaction, Norman leaves her hanging in favor of bounding across the threshold of the living room and into Sean waiting arms. "Mmm, you taste good baby, what'cha making – it smells amazing?"

"Something for you to eat tonight," Sean said, kissing his love on the lips for a long moment before tending to the food as it sizzled and popped on hot metal. Half of the wetness on his face was sweat from using the stove on a warm day like today, so he hoped Norman didn't mind that he probably didn't smell the nicest he ever had right now. Taking the towel from his shoulders, he wrapped it around his hand and gripped the handle of the pan. "How was your day? Miss me so much you couldn't stand it?"

"I sure hope you're being careful – frying without a shirt isn't wise my love." Norman is carefully admonishing Sean's cooking attire while standing behind him, chest pressed tightly to Sean's naked back. Norman's hands and wrapped firmly around Sean's waist, resting inside the front pockets of Sean's Hugo Boss jeans. "But it does smell great." Norman compliments once more, and licks the outside of Sean's right ear, where he has his head resting. "My day was hectic – landed that gig I tried for the other week. Agent called and told me on the home. And yes, I missed you something terrible." Norman hands flexed inside the pockets of Sean's pants, fingers digging slightly into the flesh beneath the thin layer of cloth.

With slight smirk, Sean can't help but lean against the strong form behind him. Moments like this were something he lived for. He tried not to close his eyes from the sensation of a lithe tongue tasting his ear. His free hand reached down to hold onto Norman's arm. "I'm glad it went well," he said with a hint of happiness. His legs shifted involuntarily under the pressure of fingers in his pockets. "I'll also be very glad if I can somehow make up for you missing me." He jerked the pan forward and then back, flinging a mixture of ingredients up and then catching it all with a smooth motion. "How does that sound?"

That small shift in weight, from foot to foot, made Norman smirk. He knew he was distracting Sean with his touches. His hands, still deep within the confines of designer pockets, move inward and each hand took to caressing the outline of the body part Norman knew best of his lover's. "Making it up to me, huh? And just what do you have in mind? Something naughty and naked I suppose." Norman's breath was ghosting across Sean's shoulder as Sean worked on finishing the meal he was so dutifully preparing. "You're so talented with those hands of yours Seanie." Norman observed Sean's culinary genius. No doubt Sean would take that in a different context altogether, which was Norman's intention after all.

Making his best effort to stay focused on one thing as another demanded his attention, Sean forced his hips to remain motionless, as much as he wanted to grind against Norman's hands where they were. He had waited all day for Norman to finally get his ass home, and now he had him and GOD he wanted him. "Naked, yes, naughty, definitely, is there any other way?" He relished in that breath that slid delightfully over his skin. "I have wonderful hands. Signed a contract with the devil to get something this damn good to masturbate with. You're just lucky I waste my talents on you from time to time."

"You seem distracted Lover… needing my assistance with anything?" Norman pressed himself closer to Sean, obscenely rubbing his erection into the curve of Sean's plump hind-end. Norman gave an indignant huff when Sean's hips stilled. "Okay guess not…" Norman trailed off, pulling himself away from Sean's form completely. Knowing that pretending to be upset would be enough distraction to get his Lover more naked than he was now. There was, however, that small detail of the hot stove to contend with. "Hmm, lucky huh… all this time I thought you liked touching me with those talented hands. Boy how wrong I've been." Norman sulked away from Sean and took a seat at the kitchen table, and began to sift through the pile of scripts Sean had separated into piles for each of them.

Just as soon as the feeling of Norman pressing against him made Sean want to drop what he was doing and throw himself at the other, he felt a chill where Norman used to be pressed impossibly close to his back. With a few deep breaths to control the quickening, irregular beat of his heart, Sean grumbled unhappily and looked over his shoulder at his lover. "Oh hush, you silly man. You know I'm only joking." He knew for a fact that Norman was just doing this to be a prick and get him on his knees before him, but the thing was, Sean didn't need this kind of motivation. Sighing, he finished off the dish, covered it with a lid and flicked off the burner. "Normy..." As he swallowed down the annoyance at Norman's childish antics, he took a few steps in the other's direction and looked at him with an ambivalent pout.

"Oh, don't you 'Normy' me… you know I hate it when you resist me. I just told you I had a hectic day. Here I was on a high from landing that role I was nearly drooling over, and looking to celebrate. But your damn stirfry seems more important to you. I'll just leave you to get better acquainted with your precious dinner." Norman knew he was being an idiot, but he also knew his lover would see the playfulness in his eyes, even though his face held a pout that would rival Mingus' on his best temper-tantrum. "And don't you look at me like that – like I'm being childish." Norman huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in the most childish display he could muster. The fact that he wasn't on his knees in front of Sean, tearing that blasted denim from his body only to suck him down and devour him whole, was a true testament to Norman's capabilities as an actor. He'd keep up this act as long as it took to coerce Sean's focus to him instead of their dinner.

Sean tried not to smirk. The ironic part about living with, loving, and fucking an actor is that you either always know when he's lying or you never do. Sean always knows when Norman's lying or just trying to be difficult. It's a little harder to see when Norm's being someone else, but right now Reedus was Reedus and Sean wanted him more because of this silly pout on his face. "And here I was thinking you'd be happy that I was making dinner for you," he stated indifferently, dropping to his knees and propping his head up on an elbow on the other's thigh. "I thought you liked stirfry, but I guess I was wrong. Can you ever forgive me, lover?" That's the ticket, pour on the melo-drama.

The sight of Sean dropping to his knees before him never ceased to steal the breath right out of Norman's chest. A not-so-silent whisper of 'fuck' escaped Norman's lips as he widened his legs, allowing Sean's body to fully rest between his thighs comfortably. Norman's arms itched to wrap around Sean's kneeling body, but he is a consummate professional and will remain in character as long as possible. "I love it when you cook for me, especially in these tight pants of yours. However, I also like it when I am obviously happy about getting a role, you share in my enjoyment." Norman pouted further, leaning back in his chair to avoid any contact Sean was trying to achieve. "This isn't about my love for stirfry, Sean…" Norman purposefully used his lover's full name for the first time since arriving home. "It's about the fact that I damn near dry humped you and you completely ignored me."

A few moments passed where Sean was damned proud that he'd gotten that reaction out of Norman, but then his stomach started to flutter nervously when Norman didn't so much as touch him. He lowered his head feigning something like guilt to get the man to take pity on him. Then again, pity wasn't usually a word that Norman familiarized himself with, especially when he was insisting on acting this way. For the time being, Sean let himself be manipulated like a puppet on a string staring solemnly at his puppet master. "I didn't mean to ignore you, dear..." His hands moved to lay on each of Norman's thighs and he rubbed and patted that skin there. "But you'll forgive me, right?"

Norman saw the slight flash of smugness in Sean's eyes when he slipped up and let that whisper roll off of his tongue, but Sean would be hard-pressed to get that out of him again. Not at least while they were going along with this little game. Guilt rushed over Norman when Sean's eyes change from smug to nervous. He silently contemplated if Sean really knew this was all just an act. He'd never treat Sean this way, save for their little games they both held so dear. Fuck, but Norman forgets just how great of an actor Sean really is, because he was ready to give in and take Sean into his arms – that is until the fingers of Sean's (previously determined) talented hands began pressing into his thighs. "Forgive you huh… depends Seanie. Other than dinner – which we will eat; you didn't slave over that stove on such a hot day for nothing – what did you have planned for me this evening?"

Long digits dug into firm muscle wrapped in jeans and Sean contemplated his urge to lean down and lick what looked like it tasted good. He had to resist just for this moment because that wasn't part of this little skit of theirs. Instead, he lay his head down against a thigh and took a deep breath of denim, cigarette smoke and Norman. Only Norman ever smelled so good. "I was wondering when you'd get to that question," Sean stated softly, not snidely as he would have, but more happy to reach his favorite part. "I want Marco...you are so good as him...I want you to be my Marco for this evening."

Sean was staring at his crotch – blatantly – and it excited Norman to no end. His cock, well it gave an appreciate twitch at the burning gaze Sean was bestowing. "See something you like there, baby?" Really, his cockiness should be sickening but with Sean so easily falling for his little trap here, he was feeling rather proud of himself. Oh but wait, there's the clincher; looks like Sean did have something planned all along. Norman actually felt a wave of genuine annoyance roll through him at the realization that Sean was in the lead this entire time. "You want Marco tonight? And just who is it that Marco is going to be fucking into the mattress all night – and you know he will do the fucking. Marco bottoms for no one. Is it you Sean, or maybe one of your many helpless characters…? Maybe Tom Walker, hmmm?" Norman's tone was taunting and authoritative, already slipping into his role and Marco.

Sean was about to point out his many _not helpless_ characters, just to retain some of his dignity, but then he remembered that...yeah, he was good playing wimps. A light blush arising on his face, he looked away from Norman's crotch just to spite him and stared him straight in the eyes. Heart starting to get into the routine of beating harder than it likes to, he smirked and considered his options. Sure, there was Tom, but there were a lot of others as well. There was Tom Bartlett, but then again, Sean wouldn't do that to the poor business man. He ruled out Powder immediately for personal reasons (and the fact that there was no way he'd even try to seem that ridiculously pale). "So Marco picks up a drifter off the street? That's a new one for him, isn't it?"

When Sean's eyes met Norman's, he almost gave up the entire game Sean'd set up for them and took Sean on the kitchen table. "Your eyes are amazing Seanie." Norman commented quietly, finally (fucking finally) letting the pouty act go, seeing as they had other plans in the pipeline. Norman's fingers laced into Sean's atop his thighs. "Yeah, Marco would love nothing more than to corrupt himself a drifter." Norman leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sean's softly. "Plus, I get really, really hard when I hear you use that southern drawl I love so much." This was murmured into Sean's ear softly, breath tickling his nakedness once more. "But first," Norman declared loudly, standing abruptly, "Dinner. I'm starving."

The sudden change in position almost knocked Sean on his ass on the tile floor of the kitchen. He allowed himself to move back a few inches to make way for Norman's sudden excitement for the stirfry he'd scorned just a few minutes before, but that didn't make him any happier about Norman's feminine mood swings. With a grunt, he pushed himself to stand and glared half-heartedly at Norman. "Why does it seem like that entire time you were thinking with your stomach?"

Norman merely smirked at his lover's ability to miss the obvious and dished them both the wonderful dinner Sean'd made. Sean took his heat at the table and waited for Norman to serve him his food and Norman even brought him an opened bottle of beer before taking the seat next to Sean. "I love you," a small kiss beneath the ear. "now eat up, Marco is gonna ravage Tom – and soon!"

* * *

After dinner, Sean found himself wearing a pale blue, button-up shirt and a pair of old jeans that he'd found in the back of his closet. It was something Tom would wear (would have worn for the last three weeks probably). He hadn't found shoes to fit the part, so he just went without as he stood at the kitchen sink and cleaned up the dishes. They had a dishwasher, but the point was Tom earning a free meal by cleaning up after himself. It wasn't long before Sean's hands started to get very soft and wrinkled from the water he was slushing over the dishes and he absently wondered if someone like Tom Walker did things like this a lot. He set a clean and rinsed dish in the rack on the other side of the sink.

Norman, now dressed every bit the part of Marco in black (tighter than he usually liked but Sean just absolutely loved) dickies and a black box neck wife beater, hair slicked back with a bit of darkened hair grease, entered the kitchen and stared at Sean dressed as Tom. "Hey drifter," Norman began as Marco, "don't you forget to take out that garbage there." Marco was indeed a dick, so learning the drifter's name wouldn't do. "After you're done with that, I've thrown some blankets on the couch – you can sleep there. Unless you'd like to sleep on the porch." Marco's evil laugh filled the kitchen.

There was the Marco he knew, all too intimately. Tom didn't know him, though, so this was going to be interesting at the very least. Sean looked over his shoulder and only allowed himself half of the startled reaction that he would have given to the sight of what Norman--I mean, Marco--looked like right there. As Tom, Sean weighed the characterization in his mind for a suitable next move and decided that his best options were to let Tom remain timid for now. He used a green brush pad on the silverware. "I'll get to that soon's I'm done with this," he stated obediently, with that Southern accent he knew he'd have to become reaccustomed to.

"Your mother ever teach you how to clean dishes properly, drifter?" Marco's accent covered voice boomed into the kitchen, startling the man at the sink. The distance from the doorway to the sink was traveled quickly as Norman's bare feet padded on the tile. Norman reached for Sean's hand and allowed Marco's attitude to rip the green brush from his hand. "You don't scrub silver – you'll damage it. If you fuck this up, you'll be paying for it and I know damn well you don't have any money boy. Maybe I'll have to take it out in trade." Marco glared at Tom, before inspecting the silver closely.

Sean felt a thrill of delighted excitement at Marco's roughness, but Tom found himself startled and slightly appalled. He tugged his hand away from the other man as quickly as he could, afraid this guy might bite it off. Backing away a step or maybe just a half, Sean found the counter behind him and pretended to be taking a few breaths to calm himself. "M'sorry," he said quietly. Norman always gave one hundred per cent, even when a camera wasn't pointed at him, so Sean quickly went over in his mind what it might take to give back the same if not more. "I din't mean to..." Tom gave up the subject for a wince on what must have been a sore spot. He just decided to shut up about it.

"Fuck!" Marco shouted, seeing mars in the fine silver – the only item of any monetary value and sentimental value Marco truly owned. "This was my Grammy's – you fucked it up," Norman, stepped closer to Sean's body covering it with his in an attempt to have Marco intimidate the defenseless Tom. "I ought to beat the shit out of you right the fuck now." Marco was fuming. Norman, however, was getting aroused at being pressed so closely to Sean's slender body. He could smell the slight scent of sweat from when Sean cooked dinner topless. "How will you repay me for this damage, drifter?"

Tom's nerves started to tingle like the hairs on the back of Sean's neck were. The part that was still Sean wanted to comment on "why the hell would you eat a casual dinner with fine silver passed down by your grandma?" but Tom was more reserved than that. It wasn't his business why people did what they did. Besides, Sean needed to become completely Tom for this to work. So he let Tom's shaky hands reach back and grip the counter to steady himself as the man's body pressed against him. Keeping in mind that Tom would eventually find the title of "drifter" an annoyance, for the time being, Sean just nodded timidly and apologized. "I...uh..." Tom radiated an air of "holy shit, he's going to hit me," and Sean let that show without shame. "Look, m'sorry. I can try to pay you back, but I ain't got money."

Norman knew he needed to reel Sean in as Tom – Marco needed to somehow convey that he needed Tom on his knees and _now_, but Norman was beyond reasonable thinking when he saw the look of submission on Sean's face. Breathing deeply, Norman forced himself as Marco to take a step back from the heat of the other man's body. He spun on his bare heel and rested his ass against the counter before speaking low and angry, "I know you have no money, but what you do have is a pretty little mouth. Now, I ain't no fag, but seein' how my lady can't come around tonight, you might as well keep me the kind of company she was." Norman left the interpretation of his needs up to Sean.

A rapid, mental debate occurred in Sean's mind as to whether or not Tom would immediately understand the insinuations. Then, Sean took the time to let that sink in and tried not to shudder with anticipation. The Tom he knew wouldn't go for that, because the Tome he knew was achingly in love with--if I'm correct--Ruby from somewhere in Tennessee. So as hard as it was, Sean made his face look a little alarmed and even less disgusted. To make things seem a bit more natural, Sean made himself think of something else. It took Tom a few more moments to gather himself for reply. "I...I can't" he sounded slightly flabbergasted. In all honesty, Sean thought he was doing a damn good job.

"The fuck you can't. You're going to and if you don't, I will take what I need from you whether you like it or not. Though, I do prefer you like it." Marco voice was scary and mean and it was exactly what Norman was going for. He reached his left arm out and grabbed Sean by the hair on the back of his head and pulled, guiding Sean to his knees in front of him. "Take my pants off of me and suck my dick, Tom, and I swear you'd better put on a good show." Norman used all the control he had within him not to caress Sean's check as he had that very morning when Sean was sucking him off in the shower.

At this point Sean was just along for the ride as Tom finally took the reigns and let out a startled squeak at his hair being pulled. It was easy for Tom to be horrified and look it, especially with that quiet whimper and half-hearted struggle as he was pushed to his knees. His hands had shot up and gripped the fingers that pulled mercilessly at the back of his skull and he tried to get his hair free, though the lingering presence of Sean held him back from succeeding. "This will pay you for the silver?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't take it seriously that Marco would want something like this for something so valuable. Tom held back from calling him an idiot.

Norman, from his towering height over Sean, could see the battle between Sean and Tom. Sean wanted to be pushed and pulled around, and got off on it (just this morning matter of fact), but Tom had pride. Marco would just have to fuck that pride right out of Tom. "Maybe, depends on how well you put those pouty lips to working my cock. Now shut the fuck up and get to it." Norman almost flinched at Marco's words, but this is what Sean wanted – Marco for the evening and Norman would be damned if he denied Sean anything in the entire world. Especially if it meant having Sean's lips on him. "Mmm, that's it Drifter…"

With a longer hesitation than Sean would ever even think of giving, Tom bowed his head awkwardly and released the hand that was still knotted in his hair. Sean tried not to be too quick with reaching for Marco's fly. Tom would be slow, dreading as well. But still, there was a quality in Tom that would go through with this and that was his awareness that he'd brought this upon himself. Tom had pride, but with pride he had some fucked up sense of honor. Even if that honor hand him pulling down another man's pants and taking said man's dick into his mouth. It was all Sean could do not to let out that delighted mewl that tickled the back of his throat to no end.

Norman knew, without a doubt, that this kitchen blow job would be great for two reasons. One – Sean was amazing at giving head; something Norman complimented him on every single day and strived to return the favor. Two: Tom was a southern gentlemen, he'd earn his keep no matter how much he didn't want to. Norman sighed softly as he felt Sean's throat constrict in his attempt to keep that pleasured sound from escaping. "Let me hear how much you like having my cock in your mouth Tom. It's ok for both of us to enjoy this."

Tom was repulsed; Sean had to remind himself of that. Tom kept his hands on his knees even though Sean wanted to hug tightly to Norman's legs. With a shudder that was Tom's disgust and a suck that was Sean's enjoyment, the man let out a quiet whine. It is amazingly difficult to make a sound pretending to pretend to love this. Slightly hesitant, Sean let Tom draw his head back as if contemplating where getting up and running would get him.

This was definitely not one of Sean's better blow jobs, but then again, Norman had to remind himself that Tom is blowing Marco, not Sean blowing Norman. For, if it was the latter, Sean would have already devoured him whole and made him come until he was blind. Nevertheless, there's a game to be played here. Marco's annoyance and the hesitation Tom was showing flared, and he grabbed Sean's chin tightly, stooping to kneel before him, causing what little of his cock that was in Sean's mouth to slip free. "Drifter, I'm giving you one. last. warning. Put your all into this or I _will_ tear you a new asshole. If you do well, I will give you the best fucking orgasm of your life. Got it?" Norman's hands tightened on Sean's face once more, causing the skin to turn white where his fingers pressed into it.

Sean did his best to look terrified even though the threat sent a flare of heat down to his manhood. It was time for Tom to grow some balls, he thought. The nails digging into his chin stung so sweetly and it took a bit for Sean to struggle against it. He reached up and grabbed Marco's wrist to pull it away from him. "I have a name," he muttered indignantly, no longer looking in the other man's direction. "Stop calling me Drifter." Sean hoped this stalling thing Tom was pulling wouldn't last too long. He wanted to finish that blow job.

"Fine, _Tom_." Marco said the man's name with an air of mockery. Norman stood to his full height once more and pointedly looked at his cock then back at Sean, giving him the hint that Marco won't wait much longer. "Use your hands too Tom. Haven't' you ever had your dick sucked before? Do to me what you'd like to have done to you." Marco was going to test Tom, and Norman was gonna love every second of it, just as he was sure Sean would as well. Hell, Sean just might beg for more. Norman laughed inwardly – Sean is an insatiable bastard most of the time – which he loved.

Sean couldn't take the hesitation any longer and even Tom was starting to get a bit stubborn about this. He let just a short moment of silence pass before he reached up and pushed Marco's hips back against the counter. Holding them there, Tom decided _To hell with it_; he gripped the base of the man's erection and carefully slid his mouth over the head along the shaft. He wouldn't pull any bullshit like fake moans or anything like that, but the more Sean enjoyed this, the more Tom started to get into it. With just a little nudge from the part of this man that was a slut and proud of it, the drifter expertly took it down his throat and swallowed around him.

"Yes, that's it Tom. About fucking time you got this right. I knew I'd be worth the wait." Norman figured Marco would be vocal and taunting the entire time, which he knew would only serve to fuel the fire he could see raging in Sean's eyes. It didn't take too long for the familiar tingle in the pit of his stomach to rear its beautiful head – signaling the arrival of his release. Norman wanted to warn Sean. Not because he thought Sean would pull away, but because he always offered Sean a warning out of courtesy – it's what you give somebody you love; the choice of pulling away so come doesn't shoot unwantedly down their throat. But, Marco was in charge of Norman right now and Marco doesn't think Tom gets any warning at all. So, other than a guttural moan escaping, Norman allowed his release to go un-notified. Spilling threads of white-hot semen out of his twitching erection.

Sean knew it was coming. About this time was when Norman usually got off and he was desperately awaiting that. Tom, however, would have been taken completely by surprised and since the state of mind was currently Thomas Walker, the gave as much of a startled squeal as he could before he was cut off by come oozing over his epiglottis, cutting his voice off immediately. Sean wouldn't have even pulled away at that point. He would have milked Norman for all he was worth, but this wasn't Sean right now. As soon as he registered what Tom would do, he pulled back, made of show of fake choking and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he glared nervously back up at Marco.

Norman paused a few moments to gain his senses after that most precious orgasm racked his body. Thankfully, Sean had the wherewithal to push him to the counter before, though it was probably just Tom wanting to push Marco around. Still, the counter served to hold Norman up while his faculties returned to him. Once they'd returned, Norman once again kneeled before Sean, passing a rough thumb across Sean's now come stained lips, gathering the semen Tom let spill (because Sean would never let a drop go un-consumed). "It's an acquired taste, Tom. And before your stay here is over, I'm sure you'll have acquired the taste for come." Norman used his thumb to push Sean's lips open and swiped it over Sean's wonderfully moist tongue, leaving the semen behind for Sean to savor and Tom to despise. Norman leaned into Sean and allowed Marco to take a kiss from Tom that was bruising and so fucking hot. Before pulling away with the taste of his own release on his tongue. "See, its just so fucking good isn't it?"

There passed a moment of victory for both Sean and Tom. The drifter was just happy to make Marco shut up for few moments, but Sean could see just how much Norman had liked it and it made him happy. Then he started talking again (Marco, that is) and Tom blushed at his words. He pushed against Norman's hand as it molested his mouth and Sean did his best to make Tom seem unwilling without actually interfering with that sweetly flavored thumb dragging over his tongue. His back bent backward and Tom whimpered and pushed his hands against Marco's chest, trying to push him away. "No," he said, trying to be firm, but Tom wasn't used to that, "now get off! I did whatchya told me to."

"Those hands are becoming a problem. Two times now you've tried to push me away." Norman stood, Marco's anger written on his face. His hands made quick work of unbuckling his belt before stripping it from the belt loops of his opened pants. "I guess I'm just gonna have to tie you up then." Norman laughed evilly as Marco when he saw the fear flash in Tom's eyes, he moved quickly and grabbed both the drifter's hands, looping the belt over and under and around until it was tight enough that Sean would know Norman didn't want him to escape the binds. Norman used the moments of shock to push Tom backwards into a lying position on the cold tile floor. "I'm going to return the favor now Tom, not that you deserve it. It's because I'm so anxious to get a taste of you."

That sentence sent a thrill down Sean's spine. Weird as it is, he loved being tied up, especially when Norman was Marco. Still, he let his eyes turn scared for Tom's sake and he managed to struggle just enough to be convincing without getting away. If he tried, he could have gotten free, and he knew that Norman did that on purpose out of courtesy, but in Tom's mind, he was captured and bound and shoved down to the tile floor by a man he barely knew. Squirming awkwardly, he tried to turn over, crawl away because he knew damned well that this wasn't going to end well (for the Drifter, that is). "Wait!" Tom shouted desperately, pulling his wrists against the leather. "You didn't have to...untie me..._please_!" Sean felt odd for using his begging tone of voice like that, but still, whatever worked to stay in character.

For a split second regret swam through Norman – that tone hit him too close to home. Was Sean okay with this? His eyes sought Sean's immediately and he only saw fear and that scared him. Sean loved this kind of kink – bondage and role playing. He was the one to ask for it, but had he changed his mind along the way? Were the binds too light? Shit… Norman panicked longer than he should have before, once again, being hit with the realization that Sean was too good of an actor for his own good. A cocky grin crept onto Norman's face and he leaned his body over the lying form of Sean's. "Tom, Tom, Tom… I know I don't have, but I am going to. This is what I want – like it or not kid, its happening." Marco's grin was worse than Norman's. Norman's elegant, nicotine stained fingers made quick work of undoing the fly on Sean's Tom Walker pants before pulling his erection free. "See Tom, I think you like this already." Marco mocked, taking the hot, _hard_ flesh into the wet cavern of his mouth.

Not even for the slightest moment did Sean drop his act. Even when he saw that flicker of doubt in Norman's eyes, he remained Tom. There was no backing out, because this is was he wanted and he knew that sooner or later Norman would get the hint. A bit of pride welled in his gut at knowing he'd been able to fool his lover, but he bit it down and made Tom writhe in discomfort at Marco's words. "No..." Tom whined half-heartedly, closing his eyes and turning his head away as if just ignoring the actions would make them go away. Silently, Sean pleaded for the other man to hurry up. Pretending to be Tom Walker was starting to make him feel like he was actually being taken against his will and it kept him balancing precariously on that edge of wanting and not. He liked it there, and there he would stay. Sean moaned awkwardly when he felt that familiar mouth on him, but his own voice sounded foreign because Tom was debating whether to be appalled or like it.

Annoyance wormed its way into Norman's mind at the stubbornness Sean displayed in not at least comforting Norman's doubt. _'Alright Sean, you wanna play like that then?'_ Norman's focus shifted from Sean, to Marco sucking Tom down his throat until he couldn't breathe, pulling out all the stops. Marco knew he'd bring Tom around. Tom squirming beneath him was pissing him off. "Stop fucking moving all around, kid." Marco demanded before returning to devouring the cock that was so familiar to Norman. His hands worked to free the pants and boxer shorts from Sean's hips so that the man was naked waist down. Marco scoffed happily when Tom complained about the pain of lying on his bound hands. "Guess you should have just cooperated to begin with." Marco went back to sucking off Tom, and Norman was enjoying every single second of it. "Come on Tom, come for me – I know you want to." Marco encouraged Tom's orgasm along. Norman wanted to move things off of the floor, because as much of a dick as Marco was, Norman didn't like the idea of Sean possibly being in pain from laying awkwardly on his belted hands.

Sean's eyes shot open as he heard a voice that was definitely no longer Norman. This was what he'd waited for. Instead of worrying about how Sean was feeling, Marco came forward to torment Tom's indecision. This was exactly the thing Sean had asked for when he said he'd wanted Marco. He struggled awkwardly with the weight of his own torso crushing his hands until he heard the venom that was Marco's impatience. With a submissive whine, Tom held still. Flames began to lick at his face in the form of a blush and then they descended down his body, over his nipples and his quivering stomach to some deep pit inside of him the Marco sucking him off had instigated. A few moments of quaking and ardor and Sean found Tom's movements all the easier. His hips bucked up into Marco's throat and he let out a high-pitched moan as his orgasm ripped through him.

And fuck, if Norman wasn't in heaven with that honey-sweet taste of Sean's seed on his tongue. Norman allowed Marco to take the time to lap away at and clean the softening cock of Tom. "Mmm, tastes as good as I thought it would." Quicker than he realized, Norman was getting hard at the sight of Sean lying half naked before him. Norman stood and removed his clothes before leaning down once more and unbuttoning Sean's Tom shirt. Marco's grin returned and soon those evil lips were attached to the now exposed pink nipples that were already so hard. Norman took his time laving those nipples before standing and using his strength to haul Sean to his feel, still bound. "Ever been fucked over a kitchen table, Tom?" Marco growled, leading them to the kitchen table where he bent Sean over and kicked his legs apart roughly. Sean's chest dropped onto the cool table and Norman smirked at the hiss Sean let loose.

_Holy fuck_, Sean thought. He knew that this was turning him on more than it probably should have to keep him in a healthy relationship with Norman and as Marco licked him, he made Tom whimper like something between "someone save me" and "yesssssss that feels good!" Tom continued his half-hearted writhing once the strength and sense returned to him. The gentle waves of that orgasm still pulsed through his arms and legs even when Marco's tongue moved to his now-bare chest and painfully hard nipples. Just as he was getting to the point of crying (Tom was, mind you) from the confusing discomfort inside of him, he felt himself yanked up from the floor. Tom's alarmed groan at the statement was more Sean trying to cover up an anticipating moan. "No, don't..." Tom pleaded quietly, as Sean felt his chest press against the table top. "I ain't...done this before." It was sensible to assume this of a wanderer like Tom Walker. His entire body quaked with ambivalence that included Sean's relishing in the roughness.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Tom I'm gonna do what I please no matter what." Marco was infuriated that Tom was still fighting this, even after the amazing blow job. _Christ, was this man not happy with anything? _Norman, on the other hand, loved the way Sean's body reacted. The moans and movement only served to excite Norman further. "Now, don't you move Tom" Marco murmured close to Sean's ear, licking and biting the lobe softly before moving to kneel behind Sean. Norman took his time in exploring Sean's thighs, hands rubbing up down with the rough scrap of his bitten-short nails. Norman's tongue found its purpose after nudging Sean's legs open wider, exposing his opening to Norman's hungry gaze. Being that Marco was an asshole, Norman made sure to nip and pinch along with the kisses and licks he was accustomed to offering Sean. "Gotta open you up for me Tom." Norman's index finger moved in and out in and out of Sean while continuing his licking. After a moment, Norman added a second finger, then a third. Stretching Sean as open as possible. Sean didn't need as much prep as Tom would, but he would pretend that it was necessary.

God Norman was a fucking _scary_ Marco. Sean wanted to be scared, wanted to be as terrified as Tom was at the moment, and it was getting damn near it. That borderline between Sean and Tom was getting hazier and hazier and the risk set Sean's stomach doing flip flops. When Marco snapped at him, Tom gave a submissive whimper and pressed the side of his face into the table; at the same time, Sean's thighs quivered expectantly, awaiting what Norman was going to do to him. Scratches and rough handling, that was what made the blond exultant in this game. He moaned at the finger that pressed inside of him, remembering to make his voice crack as Tom's would when the next digits invaded him. At this point, both Sean _and _Tom were beyond saying no. "Nnghh..." Tom whined in the back of his throat, still trying to decide if this was as good as it felt. The apex of that train of thought (and Sean forced this on the drifter) came to a resounding yes. "God you're..." Balled up fist twisted tightly against the leather with as much strain as Sean could manage without actually getting loose.

The touching and kissing and licking served to send blood rushing south to coax Norman back into complete hardness. Norman's fingers withdrew from the hot confines of Sean's body and reached below, stroking Sean roughly, pulling and tugging at Sean's member until it was hard to Norman's liking. Spiting into the palm of his hand, Norman slicked up his cock and positioned himself at Sean's opening before abruptly pushing in. His weight settled atop Sean, covering him from knees to neck, still thrusting quickly. "Do you like that Tom? Like being fucked into the kitchen table? Your hips hitting the edge every time I push into you. You're gonna see the bruises for days."

Marco's voice whispered into Sean's ear, taunting him with evil seduction. Norman's left hand held bruisingly onto Sean's hip, allowing it to be pounded into the table over and over; he would lavish Sean with kisses at a later time to make it better. His right hand, well that hand decided that it was time for Sean to get the Marco he wanted – Norman's right hand snaked across Sean's taut throat and covered, with his thumb bracing Sean's jaw. He squeezed slightly to gauge Sean's reaction before putting more strength behind the vice. "Mmm, you like that too don't you?" Marco growled, still pounding into Sean's tight ass. Norman's left hand released Sean's hip and grabbed his cock to stoke in time with his own hips' thrusts.

Sean's breaths came quick, harsh, and unsatisfying as his lover made that first brutal thrust into him. It felt so good to Sean, but he knew that to Tom it would hurt, so he cried out as if it did. Tom's fingers dug mercilessly into the palms of his hands as that cry spread out into a lovely, mewling moan. He sounded half out of it, barely hearing Norman's Marco behind him. Bruises, hah, Sean could deal with bruises. He loved them actually; he could look at them for weeks and remember the wonderous pleasure that supplied him with the marks. He made Tom squeak a "yes" response, giving the admission as though he was horribly embarrassed by it. It was growing more and more into a fuck as Marco really started to come through where Norman used to be. No love making, not now. Now Tom was being fucked into the polished wood of the table, and he was liking it. Then, thin fingers clasped around his windpipe, hesitantly at first...but then Sean found he really couldn't breathe. _Fuck!_ he thought desperately. The pain of his hips slamming into the edge seemed to magnify and increase the burning passion being pounded into his ass. His fingers stroked absently at Norman's abdomen as his head started to swim.

If it weren't for Marco being in his mind 100 percent, Norman would have backed down at the first stroke of Sean's timid fingers across his stomach. But no, this is what Sean wanted, and Marco was going to give it to him. He gripped tighter and thrusted harder. "Fuck you feel amazing, Drifter." Marco wasn't one for compliments, usually stuck to taunting but Norman slipped a bit before recovering, "I should have taken this piece of ass right when you stepped foot inside my place." Marco bit down, hard, on Sean's shoulder. Still pumping furiously into Sean's body while tugging insistently at his cock. His right hand – the one that held the life of his lover, literally, in his hands, squeezed, released, squeezed, released with each thrust. Effectively, Marco was pulling consciousness from Tom. He knew Sean was panicking, which made Tom panic, which made Marco grin. "You still with me Tommy?" Marco taunted, licking the bite to ease the sting.

A loud rush of blood built up in Sean's skull and he hitched into the grip on his throat and the one on his dick. Instead of breathing, his throat made a gurgling noise and he let his eyes close of their own accord. He barely heard what Marco was telling him (or Tom rather), for his mind was torn between air deprived lungs and raw, fucking ass...That bite was what kept him conscious. It drew him from that dangerous urge of just passing out right there and kept him aware enough to take advantage of the split second that his throat was released. He took a deep breath as his body shot forward from the pounding drive of Norman's hips. Sex-craze, paranoia and fear all mixed together to set Sean's nerves on edge. He found that he couldn't breath again, then he suddenly could. then couldn't. then could. On his next chance to talk, he tried to reply. "Yes," he mumbled, then waited from the next release, "so rough..." His haggard moan was something that even Sean could barely recognize.

Marco merely laughed at the slight complaint about the roughness, Tom Walker was getting the best of Marco, and it was all because Norman loved Sean more than the air that he was breathing and Sean wasn't. Marco fueled Norman's hips to pump faster, harder, deeper into Sean's willing (Tom's sort-of willing) body. "Fuck, I need you to come Tommy-boy. Soon as you can. Don't fucking hold back on me." Marco growled into Sean's ear, releasing his death grip on his throat only to tangle his fingers into Sean's wonderfully soft, blond hair. That hair got a pull, one tighter than Norman has ever used on Sean before, and Marco wouldn't allow Norman to feel guilty about the loud, pained scream that bellowed out of Sean's oxygen deprived lungs.

The laughter was cruel, just what made Sean's hard-on jump and twitch with a killer arousal. With a tiny fraction of the strength left in his body, the blond pushed his shoulders into the wood and forced himself back against a mercilessly deep pounding of hips against his rear. Tom whimpered the moment he was allowed to breathe again and he was all to certain that Marco had no idea how wonderful the idea of an orgasm sounded at the moment. Then the only amount of air he could get into his chest suddenly flew out as a holler as his head was yanked back by the hair. Sean felt his chest contract and tried to muster up enough will to push back against his lover once more, meeting the thrust dead on. His dull, bitten-down fingernails dug into Norman's abs and he felt himself suddenly go rigid. His spine curled, pressing hard nipples into the hot wood beneath him. Tom released, clean and simple (okay, _metaphorically_ clean) and the force was ten times as strong as the first time. It made his already light head swim dangerously and then he went limp, eyes closed, chest heaving, head hanging gently from the grip on his blond locks.

Sean's release, the clenching and pushing and moaning, was all it took to send Norman right over the edge with a rough shove, filling his lover with his hot release. He jammed himself right up against Sean's body and shivered through the most exquisite orgasm Norman can recall – _ever_. "Fuck yes. Fuck, fuck fuck." Marco was growling, panting and writhing atop his captive's spent form. He released the vice grip he'd hand in Sean's hair and waited to come down from his orgasm. Without a word said, Norman withdrew his spent dick from within Sean, groaning softly at the loss of heat and tightness and connection. Norman scratched h is hands down Sean's sweat-soaked back and released the trigger on the belt to release Sean, before standing straight. "You better have plans on cleaning that off of my table, Drifter. And don't you forget the trash." Marco's voice ordered from behind Sean, back stepping to allow Sean to get himself righted.

Face once more pressed into the shiny surface of the table, Sean's breath caught at Marco's vicious release and he whimpered desperately. Then it was over, just like that. He was exhausted, just like he'd expected to be, and Norman disappeared from behind him, letting a cool chill set on his damp skin. Stiffly, he brought his freed arms around to his face, to wipe away a pair of salty tears that stood as evidence of his experience. He took deep, panting breaths, listening intently to Marco's final statement, before he pushed himself unsteadily from the kitchen table. Turning to face his lover, he smirked wryly, abandoning Tom and letting Sean come back in all his glory. He took short few steps to Norman's lovely body and then clung to it, pressing a hard kiss on his lips. He was still shivering, and he honestly had no idea how he was still standing. "Take out your own damned trash," he snickered, clinging to his partner for support as his knees buckled.

Norman dropped Marco as soon as Sean's lips pressed to his. Sean's kiss was sweet and wet and gentle and forgiving. All that Norman needed in order to feel himself again. "Tell you what lover, why don't you clean your jizz of off our table, I'll get the trash taken out, and then we can meet up in the bath tub, hmm?" Norman's hands soothed over Sean's back, caressing the angry red tracks Marco'd left on him. You were wonderful Seanie – so great." Norman kissed and petted and supported his lover's tired frame as Sean's energy left the building. "I love you Sean."

Sean chuckled in good humor at the plan. He looked over at the mess that they had made, and he just shook his head. "I'm gonna fall over...can we do it tomorrow?" He shivered only slightly at the gentle touches over his back, where once this man had been so rough. With a sigh, he laid his head on Norman's shoulder and smiled. "I think I'm going to need a bit of recovery time, really...You're just too damn good an actor for your own good...And I love you, too, Normy-bear."

"Hmmm, we'll compromise; the trash will wait until the morning, you go run the bath, lover, and I'll clean the table. Don't want that drying into the tabletop – we'll never get it out." Norman's hands caressed Sean's bruised hips, "I'm sorry baby – you hurt?" Norman felt terrible at bruising his beloved, but knew Sean would play it down. "M'gonna rub you down and give you a bath by hand baby, make up for being so rough with you. I don't like doing it, but fuck you looked so hot and wanton, all spread on the table like a fucking feast." Norman's reminiscing was leaving him breathless with the images flashing in his mind. "Normy-bear? I kind of like that one." Norman chuckled softly. "Come on baby, hop to it – run the bath, I'll be up shortly." Norman swatted Sean's naked behind to get him moving and out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

With a groan the short-term memories sliding into his mind and a playful yelp at the hand swatting his rear, Sean sent a scandalous glance towards Norman's naked form. "I may be bumped around, but it's like a high. You ought to try it sometime." He reached down and ran a hand up his love's thigh just to be tempting, even though he was nothing more than exhausted at the moment. Jesus, when Norman delivers, he really delivers! "Now! I'm off to pass out in the bathtub!" he announced, his voice lacking all enthusiasm. "See you there, pretty boy." With a wink.

Norman's eyes nearly rolled out of his head when Sean's hand slid the length of his naked thigh. "Now I'm pretty…?" Norman laughed softly, watching Sean exit the room, naked as the day if was born. Norman went about cleaning the table and tidying up the kitchen before turning out the lights and locking up. He made quick work of the stairs and headed straight for the master bath, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Sean, lying naked on the bed, passed out. Norman crossed the distance from the threshold to the bed and crawled up next to Sean. "Baby…" Norman nuzzled Sean's throat with his nose. "Let's forget the bath since I obviously wore you out with my amazing love-making skills." Norman seemed pleased with his own sense of humor.

Sighing happily, but not quite able to gather the strength to reach up and caress Norman the way he wanted to, Sean just snickered and gave an approving groan. It was a good night, and yes, Norman had amazing love-making skills. The thought of it all made the blond's recently-gained bruises and sores pulse in agonizing love. At this point, even as he was so enthralled with the wonder Norman had made of him, he was making plans for his equivalent exchange. Norman wasn't so much a masochist as Sean was, but when it comes to the tables turning, Sean will definitely have his fun. "Hold me," he demanded, turning himself onto his side with a loud hiss of tired air. He knew Norman would curl up behind him, but he wanted a few moments of being demanding.

"Seanie, you're too hurt to snuggle up to…" Norman pouted sadly when Sean hissed with his movement. Nevertheless, Norman's arms wrapped around Sean: his right arm worming beneath Sean's shoulders so his head could rest in the crook of Norman's elbow, fingers laced together tightly. Norman's left arm draped low on Sean's hip, thumb caressing bruises and scrapes Norman regretted causing. "I know you're plotting your turn, Seanie… I can't wait." Norman broke off to stifle a yawn. "I'mma little more tired then I thought. Sleep with me, lover." Norman whispered into Sean's neck before sucking the skin into his mouth, teething and nipping until there was a sufficient mark for Sean to explain on set come Monday. "I love you so much, Sean… so damn much."

Aches and pains throbbed through Sean's hips and thighs and ass and he moaned quietly because it just hurt so good. He loved Norman hurting him and it was just so much better that afterwards, the man thought it necessary to coddle him and try and apologize with his actions. "Never too hurt for your loving arms," he whispered when he felt Norman's breath slow to a regular, resting pace. All he needed now was to snuggle, to rub warm body gently against warm body, recover his injuries in the loving embrace of the beautiful man who'd caused them. "I love you more than life itself," Sean muttered, pressing his lips into the flesh of Norm's arm and letting his head stay there as his mind slipped from consciousness into that beautiful haze of sleep. His revenge was for another day, and knowing that Norman couldn't wait just succeeded in giving him yummy, tasty, naughty dreams.

* * *

**AN: Please review, damnit!**


	2. Sean's Recollections

**AN from Nicholas: Nick ish happy with the little drabble. I was BLACKMAILED for this!! BLACKMAILED!!!! Hope Becki is happy**

**AN from Becki: I is happy, and Nick wasn't blackmailed... we compromised. SO THERE!**

* * *

For a few moments, Sean saw himself in that floor-length mirror and had no idea who he was looking at. The face didn't look the same, the blond hair was askew, bruises on his neck, and after several seconds he had to get up and investigate. What was this creature he saw in the mirror? this pale thing? Where did that lithe, little smirk on his face come from? Who was this? _Oh…that's me!_ he thought, scanning his naked form—up down, up down. From his strong, sturdy ankles to his chaffed, leather-burned wrists. Red, gnarly scratches clawed down his thighs, bruises speckled his hips from a very, very horrible encounter with the side of the kitchen table. His thin fingers brushed lightly over the bluish marks and a happy demon stared back at him from the glass; a sore pressure exciting tingles on his skin. It was interesting that he could stand—that he _was_ standing. He looked behind him, and Norman was still there in bed, lying alone, half-covered by blankets. The gel in his hair made it stand up straight from contact with the pillow and his pale flesh was still glistening with sweat. Sean felt so glad that Norman had done that for him—hurt him in the way that he wanted to be hurt—and the sight of his handsome angel set his mind alight with ideas of how to pay back the pleasure Norm had given. The blond's grin turned wicked.

"Sean," Norman moaned awkwardly, his hands searching the bed for a body that wasn't there. "Get your tight ass back here and cuddle me, damn it."


	3. Norman's Regrets

**AN: Becki: Norm reflects on the previous night's activities and how it made him feel to be rough with Sean - solo by Becki**

**AN: Nick: "YUM"**

* * *

I love that man – I really, really do; the kind of unselfish love that eats you whole if you let it. And, if you're smart, you will let it, because being consumed by love is a pleasured torture that every man, woman, and child deserves in their lifetime. He's sitting on the kitchen counter; legs tucked underneath his rump, reading the daily paper that the squeaky nerd-boy from down the street delivers everyday. Secretly I want to punch the nerd-boy because he ogles Sean's topless form every morning when Sean greets him to pick up the paper in person because Sean is always awake at the ass-crack of dawn.

I'm standing in the hallway after having come down the stairs to find my lover because I was cold without his embrace. He'd already risen once, and was staring at himself in the mirror. No doubt, the damn masochist was _admiring_ the marks and bruises on his fan-fucking-tastic body. I called him back to bed to cuddle up to, but that didn't last long, he was up and out of bed after ten minutes. I, of course, went back to sleep. But now, here I am staring at him without his knowing and I can't help but wince when I see the bruises on him. I know, deep down that he wanted it, liked it, needed it, but I really don't like hurting him.

I figure he knows I'm here, which is why he's moved the news paper aside and is silently picked at his fingernails. He's allowing me a better look at him so I can see if he's truly ok. He'll exact his revenge on me, and hurt me the way _I_ like it. And, I'm one hundred percent positive he'll regret it just as I am regretting what I did to him last night. For now, I'm going to love on him and cuddle and kiss until I'm blue in the face. I'll wait for my sweet punishment until he sees fit to deliver it.


	4. Booknerds Duckies and Gummy Bears, Oh My

**Nicholas: God, Jake's an asshole sometimes. He just thinks with his dick and doesn't care about Lucien's discomfort...yeah, I pretty much did that, so call me the bastard. Gotta love the artistic liscense. I'm now done babbling nonsense.**

**Becki: Lucien was hard to write, thankfully my wifey pulled me through it. Therefore, i owe her bath-porn complete with duckies... be on the look out!**

**Disclaimer: Sex, smut, roleplaying, gummies, and mentions of duckies... oh yes and poor Norman's recalling a near-assualt.**

* * *

Jake Greyman is the "scary roommate" to Lucien Carr's "party-hungry/booknerd." That is what they had decided. Sean sat in the virtually empty town house with Donut snoozing on the couch next to him. Norman had gone to the store for some shit and Sean had been thinking (because leaving Sean alone leads to his dangerous thinking). Just look at what happened with Marco. The bruises were gone by now and the blond was thinking back on a few days ago when he'd expressed his want of doing another roleplay and soon. Norman's two conditions had been that Sean be Jake Greyman to Norman's Lucien Carr, and that he also dominates this time. So there Sean sat, allowing what he remembered of his Demon Hunter to seep into his brain. He'd been doing it on and off for the last week and a half, so it wasn't too hard. Now he just had to wait for Norman to get home and surprise the hell out of him with a scary half-breed.

Norman felt it – when Sean sat him down to offer his suggestions for a new roleplay – that it would be a surprise attack. Nonetheless, Norman went on with his activities such as auditions and running errands and whatever the hell else an actor does between films to keep a grasp on normalcy. Whenever it happened, Norman would know who Sean wanted him to be, and would do it to the best of his abilities. The grocery store was filled with items Norman really couldn't see himself (or Sean) living without; 56 dollars and 5 bags later, Norman pulled Sean's car (because being from New York, Norman never bought one) into the driveway of their home and picked up the bags and entered the house through the back door, which led directly into the kitchen. "Baby, you wouldn't believe the crap I found at the store… Come see what I got ya; found those stupid gummies you like so much."

At first, Sean couldn't help the train of thought that Norman had instigated when he'd entered. _Does a half-demon like gummy bears?_ Sean sure as hell does, but Sean isn't Sean, so Jake just continued to sit calmly on the couch, picking idly at the fur on Donut's head as if he doesn't understand where it comes from. He let the darkness that was Jacob's mind haze over him just enough to stay in the character he'd been working on the last two hours. "'Baby'...that's a big step for you, roomie," Jake commented, standing and walking to the kitchen door to lean coolly against the door frame, hand shoved into the pockets of his P-coat. He noticed the confused look that Norman gave him and decided to give him a better hint. "And if all that crap is for you, you can forget about splitting the grocery bill, Lucien." He counted the seconds until Norman realized what was going on.

_Roomie? Really Sean… _It really was a good thing Norman learned to think before speaking because the bewilderment that saturated his face would have burst out of his vocal chords when Norman heard Sean question his calling him 'baby'. That is, until he saw Sean saunter into the kitchen and make his final statement. "Oh, um… you don't have to pay for half of the junk, Jake… I just wanted to surprise you. You do like surprises, don't ya?" Norman channeled Lucien Carr's easy flirty nature and threw a simple smile to Sean. "Don't just stand there, lazy prick, come help put it all away then."

Jake isn't the smiling type. Sean let the corners of his mouth lift only slightly at the arrival of Lucien. Now it was officially a game, and Sean was eager to have fun. He pushed himself up from the door and walked into the kitchen to stand beside the other, but made no move to help. "I do like surprises," he confirmed, "The surprises I usually deal happen to include sexy, naked succubi half the time. Inuccubi the other half of the time." His muttered statement barely moved air, but his eyes never changed their attention from Norman's body. He wished he'd given Norm some time to dress for the part, being that he liked that kind of outfit, but the clothes weren't a permanent part of the game anyway. "I'm comfortable watching actually," he said cheekily, standing just a little too close to a straight Lucien to be comfortable for him.

"What the fuck are succubi and inuccubi, Jake? Seriously, even though we've lived together for a while, I still have no clue what you're talking about most of the time." Norman tried to keep Lucien's tone even, not wanting the book-nerd's behavior to set off the demon hunter's hungry glare any further. "So after dinner you care to help me with a project I've been working on… just some paints and paper. Nothing too nerdy." Lucien knew he was a nerd in Jake's eyes, so Norman made sure to play it up.

Sean almost laughed, but Jake wasn't the light hearted type. He simply placed that question to on the side with a casual "I'll tell you when you're older," and made a point to ignore any rebuke for it. Lucien tended to think that Jake was insane and Sean knew that he had to bring that up so he calmly played his craze. Sex-craze came to mind, but then again, that was Jake thinking--not that Sean wasn't interested as well at the thought of taking Norman. "Project? Fucking college student," he commented wryly. Sneakily, he walked past, in the pretense of scooping up the bag of gummies while his real aim was to touch Lucien's ass.

"Older huh? I'm plenty old enough for you to leer at Jake, which in turn makes me old to know what you're rambling on and on about." Norman knew that making Lucien flip-flop between standoffish and flirty would drive Sean nuts, which would make Jake more aggressive. _Good plan Reedus_! "Hey, it isn't even an assignment you asshole, just something to occupy my time – I don't see you offering any better ideas to entertain us." Norman knew as soon as that statement came out of his mouth, Sean would have a wonderful come back, and that was half the fun. "If you want to touch my ass, Jake… just ask. You don't need to make a grab for your gummies to cover it up."

Jake would be surprised, which made Sean surprised that Norman had Lucien say that. Then again, Norman knew what he was doing, so Sean had to trust him and go with that. "A bit more open today, aren't you?" Jake asked carefully. He opened the bag and popped a bear in his mouth to chew thoughtfully. Sean liked pretending to think and how it set Norman's character off -ease. Nothing that Jake could be considered was very good for him, and they both knew that well. "I wonder..." Jake was aware of Lucien's past, and the dangers that his next action might have, but he did it anyway. He wrapped his arms around Lou from behind and held him tight in case he did something drastic. "Didn't you kill the last guy to make a move on you?"

"Jake, Jake, Jake… I said you should ask before touching, not that I would grant you permission." Lucien was flirty and a blatant dick tease but he wouldn't be wise in temping this demon hunter who could, and probably would, out power him if need be. "He didn't _just_ make a move on me Jake… he tried to fucking rape me. I had no choice!" Norman allowed Lucien's emotions to get the better of him. Norman squirmed in Sean's grasp, but the embrace was tight. It felt like home to Norman, and he had to bite back the temptation to lace his finger through Sean's where they rested on his torso. However, to Lucien, this felt all too familiar and it wasn't the best memory he has floating around. "Let me go Jake, _please_?" Lucien's voice was soft and timid.

Jake was probably the most stubborn ass in the mortal world, and he was too damn proud of it for it not to be a sin. Sean winced hearing Norman say that, though he knew damned well that it wasn't true--no one raped his Norm (and if they had Sean would have not only kicked ass but killed in retaliation). Still, the fact that it was Norman's voice made it hard not to caress him and "make everything all better." Jake won out, thankfully, in that short internal battle. "I don't want to," he stated flatly, defiantly. His hands flattened out on Lucien's chest and one ran down to his abdomen in a rough, possessive stroke. "You have to make me."

Those hands, rough and possessive, roaming down his chest caused Norman's blood to rush south. And damn it all to hell, because Lucien wasn't supposed to get hard. _Focus Reedus_. Norman pushed aside the warmth that swam low his belly and adverted his focal point. "Fuck you Jake, enough already come on man. Stop messing around" Panic flowed into Lucien's words, his body beginning to shake. "Jacob…" Norman used the demon hunter's full name in hopes that it would serve as a warning since, as roommates, the men usually didn't use them. Lucien would lose in a battle, and Norman knew it. He needed to use Lucien's brain to get out of this. "Listen, this is just a game to you, I know… but this is too close Jake… just. Enough, okay?" Pleading wasn't becoming of a man, but Norman knew it's what Sean wanted out of this.

For a short, fleeting moment, feeling his lover shake that way made Sean uncertain. He was certain that Norman was in character and was staying firmly in character, but it took everything he had not to become anxious at the quivering fearful tone. Then, it occurred to Sean that this may be Norman's best performance ever and he was enthralled that he got to see it. It made him smile and for Jake's sake; that smile became the smallest trace of a grin that he pressed into the crook of the other's neck. "What if I'm not playing around?" he asked, directly into Norman's ear. "I find it wonderfully attractive that he was so madly in love with you and you murdered him. Would you murder anyone who tried to have sex with you?"

Norman knew Sean was worrying over his shaking form, but it was all in the performance. He wouldn't break character, even if it was to comfort the one who he held dearest. Lucien was in a funky little predicament and needed to weasel his way out – that was Norman's focus. "I'm telling you Jake, he didn't try to have sex with me he… he fucking tried to rape me. I did what I had to do. I'm sick to fucking death of having to defend myself. I'm not a murderer." The fight that had built up in Norman had fizzled out quickly; leaving him slumped in Sean's arms. "Jake, I want you to let me go. I can't play this game with you."

Blowing heated air onto the sensitive skin of the back of Lou's ear, Jake's confidence grew unnecessarily. Sean liked to think that Jake wouldn't believe what this man was telling him. Jake thought that killing someone was killing someone--murder was murder--and just as that gave him a hard-on, the feeling of Norman relaxing with Lucien's discomfort made Sean's blood rage to a fiery roar. "Then don't," he snapped, "I'm playing anyway. If I have to rape you, so be it. I'll just make sure you don't have your little boyscout knife." Not that the weapon would do much damage to a half-demon anyway. Jake slid his hands down Lucien's defenseless form and pushed them into his pockets, pretending to check for previously mentioned knife.

A shudder rushed over Norman's body, a pleasured shake. However, Norman made his best effort to mask the pleasure of the heat that Sean blew over his neck – which Sean knew damn well was Norman's most erogenous zone. The shudder turned into a shake, Lucien trying (half-heartedly of course) to free himself. Norman might be able to take Sean in a physical altercation (not that he'd ever, ever want to find out) but Lucien wouldn't be able to take Jacob. "Jacob, I swear to God if you plan on raping me, it'll be the last fucking thing you do. Fucking let me go." Lucien stepped up his fight by bringing his foot crashing down onto Jake's. "Get you hands out of my pockets – I have no weapon."

Jake slipped his foot back. Sean had felt the warning in Norman's movements before he tried to crush his toe and he reacted appropriately. Getting ahold on his nerves, he assured himself that Norman was acting. As long as Lucien kept saying "Jake" or "Jacob," Sean was in the clear and didn't have to worry about stepping too far. He gave in just slightly and pulled his hands from the pockets, but he kept his thumbs hooked in the denim pouches. "Shouldn't swear to God," Jake commented ironically. His tongue snuck out and lapped at that ticklish area on Norm's ear as his hips pushed forward. Pressing his hardness into Lucien's rear, he snickered. "I won't have to rape you if I have my way," he muttered, "because I know you want this like I do."

Relief vibrated through him when Norman felt Sean move his foot. Sure, Lucien wanted to hurt Jake, but Norman didn't want to hurt Sean – even if it was just a stomp on the foot. "You're a hypocrite Jake…" Lucien admonished Jake's trying to tell him not to swear to God. Lucien relaxed when those hands were pulled from his pockets, but Norman nearly growled at the loss of heat. Ah, but wait, then there was Sean's mouth on his ear. Not only was that little lick too much for Norman to mask the pleasure of, but he was pretty sure Lucien liked it as well. "Mmm." Lucien's soft moan escaped, only to be followed by a quick in-take of breath when Jacob's erection pressed into him. "Jake, really, the only way you'll ever have me is if you rape me – and we know what happens when people try to force themselves on me." Lucien made another threat that Norman wasn't even about to follow up on.

Most of the kitchen walls were blocked by counters that ran the circumference of the room. There was one spot on the wall, just next to the doorway, where it was empty. Slowly, but firmly, Sean pushed Norman against this and pinned him harshly, for that was Jake's will. "You're a fucking hypocrite," he hissed venomously. He reached around and gripped that lovely thing that was growing more and more aroused on his lover's body. "You don't like it, right?" False annoyance and sarcasm makes contact easier. Jake bit down on Lucien's neck, just hard enough to get his point across. "This says otherwise. Now...We can go to my bedroom and be comfortable, or I can force you on the goddamned floor, what will it be?"

Fuck, Norman really was the point of basic arousal when he was shoved into that wall, but it scared the shit out of Lucien. Lucien struggled against the grip Jake had on him. Hissing loudly when Jacob palmed his cock through his jeans, Lucien managed a simple plea, "Jake…" Neither Norman nor Lucien would tell if it was a plea to or and a plea to continue – they'd let Sean determine that. Then, Sean just had to go and pour salt into the preverbal wound by biting him. "Jacob, I do not want this. But… if you're gonna fucking do this then I do not want it to be on the hard floor." Norman allowed Lucien to give a little – leaving the suggestion for Sean to take him to bed open, but he knew is lover would pick up on it.

Jacob heard the cracking of Lucien's composure while Sean sneaked a comforting stroke to Norman's thigh. That hiss made him almost weak at the knees, but Jake was strong enough to push that away. He gripped even tighter to the poor man and hesitated only long enough to say this. "So you do want me." Then, he pulled Lucien up by his upper arms and pushed and shoved him all the way up the stairs and to the bedroom. After shutting the door with a snap, he pointed to the bed. "Lay down," he ordered sharply.

Norman had no real plans to fight Sean all the way up to their room, so he just allowed himself to be pushed and pulled like cattle. Thankfully, Sean'd given him a bit of reassurance by way of that gentle touch in the kitchen, and Norman knew this was going well in Sean's eyes. "Fine. Shit." Lucien huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment, before plopping backwards, legs dangling over the edge at the knees. "Just fucking get it over with Jake." He wasn't exactly struggling anymore, but he wasn't giving consent either. The demon hunter wouldn't care either way, Lucien knew that.

Jake smirked while Sean smiled. He tried not to raise his eyebrows at Norman lying there, so he destracted himself. Jacob sauntered over like a hungry cat and knelt down before Lucien's knees. Suddenly he took both ankles in his hands and tossed them onto the mattress, moving Lucien as he pleased. "I plan to take my time," he stated, making his way onto the bed over this man. "Now that you're being obedient, there's no reason to rush, is there? Besides, if I go too fast, you won't get any prep." A light, but dark chuckle escaped Jake's throat as he gripped Norman's wrists.

Norman could hear Sean's movement across the room and could vividly imagine the smile that was surely plastered on his face. Sean really does love it when Norman submits to him. Hearing Sean drop to his knees sent a bolt of heat through Norman and his erection grew incredibly. When Sean's hands grabbed his ankles, Norman felt Jake's intensity seeping through his jeans to his skin. _Wait, no prep… what?_ Norman panicked and wasn't afraid to let it show. That was their deal from day one – always prep, always. Norman had a terrible experience before he'd met Sean and was traumatized by it, so the thought of Sean taking him without any preparation made sweat bubble on his skin. "Sean… we, you… no prep?" It killed Norman to break character, but the possibility of this threat worried Norman to his core. "I can't… we can't. We agreed." Norman began to squirm away from under Sean's body. If it weren't for the amazing amounts of fear suddenly coursing through his veins, Norman would have been ashamed for breaking his role as Lucien Carr.

Immediately, Sean slipped out of Jake's shoes and placed a soft touch on Norman's cheek. "Just words, lover," he said, "Just words. You know I'd never do that." He winced seeing his Norman with that actual fear on his face. That was what he was afraid of. He gets too damn deep into a character and he says shit he doesn't mean. He knew better than to even consider that when it came to Norman, roleplay or not. Kissing him gently, apologetically on the mouth, he brushed his hair back lovingly. "Jake shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry," he stated quietly, holding Norman carefully. This was one of his downfalls when it came to dominating. Moving awkwardly, so he didn't put his weight on Norman, Sean reached for the nightstand drawer and immediately grabbed a packet of KY. "See? Wouldn't do that do you, I promise."

The touches, the words, the kisses, the KY packet, all served to calm Norman. "Ok. Ok. Ok." Norman repeated. His brain was processing the reassurance from Sean and soothing himself with those words. "I'm sorry Seanie." Norman whispered, blinking back the tears that pooled in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Norman wiggled back underneath Sean just was he was before and slipped easily back into his role. "Jake, do take your time, because I'm sure that you'll want to enjoy this and not prepping me will only serve to end this well before you're ready." Lucien was becoming more accustomed to the idea of this happening. Jake wasn't bad-looking. Not that Lucien was necessarily into men, but he could see himself enjoying this since there was obviously no way out of it.

A wave of relief showered over Sean not only when Norman recovered from his spell but more so when he got back into character. He was happy that Norman was okay, but he was also happy that they didn't have to end this over past-trauma. Jake returned, smiling and happy that Lucien was also managing to talk himself into enjoying this. After a moment of readjustment, Sean let Jake once more grip Norman's wrists and kiss him more roughly on the mouth this time. "I want you to enjoy it as well," The hunter admitted, then another kiss.

It felt to Norman, for the first time in all of their role-playing, that it wasn't Sean underneath his character kissing him. It really was Jacob Greyman kissing him. Sean's acting abilities never, ever ceased to amaze Norman, and it fueled him with a second wind to do better. "Jake, I…" Lucien trailed off, turning his head to the side to gather his gumption, "I want to enjoy this too. Just, can you please get on with it?" Lucien's coming around and smart mouth was meant to aggravate the demon hunter. Norman knew Sean wanted this to be a bit rough, so giving in and begging for it wouldn't work. Giving in, yes, but begging for it was out of the question. Being sarcastic and impatient would be Lucien's best bet in this situation.

Jake heard Lucien pleading below him, but Sean couldn't hear Norman. It made the both of them smile and Jake pushed down harder on the man's wrists. With an evil snicker, Jake put his lips right next to Lucien's ear and brought his free hand to the front of Norman's pants. "No, you're right. I should just take my time with this. Go nice and _slow_." Jacob Greyman, you win the first place prize in being an asshole. He undid Lucien's fly and hiked the man's shirt up his chest.

"Jake, let me touch you, please?" Lucien requested softly. Although Norman wanted Sean to top him, he also wanted Lucien to please Jake in the meantime. Getting accustomed to the idea of this really and truly happening, Lucien resolved to enjoy Jake's body while he had the chance. Besides, this seemed like a perfect time to quench his curiosity of the demon hunter he knew nothing about. "Yes, slow would be perfect. It's my first time, you know." Lucien's comment made Norman snort, this was far from Norman's first time bottoming, and wouldn't be the last.

Jake seemed to decide whether he should acquiesce to that request or not, but in the end he let one of Lucien's arms free. In the same movement, he ground his hips down into his sub's and nipped him on the chin. He brought the hand he'd just released to press it against his chest. "I'll give you that much, but I get the rest," he demanded. Then he returned his attention to Lucien's pants and slid his fingers under the man's boxers.

The hand that was released caressed the expanse of Sean's chest. Not lovingly like he would have if her were himself, but tentative and exploratory. Slowly, Lucien's curiosity pushed him to pinch Jake's nipple softly once, twice, three times before soothing the sting with his thumb in a slow rub. "What do you like, Jake… what can I do for you?" Lucien had every intention of pleasing Jake, if only to keep this pleasurable for himself instead of a painful memory. A breathy moan came when the hunter's rough hands found the sensitive and heated skin underneath Norman's boxers. "Yes, Jake."

Jake found that he liked the contact with all of its naivety. He hitched slightly each time his nipple was pinched but the way it spread heat through his body he rewarded with nimble fingers wrapping around Lucien's shaft. "You can bite me," he suggested snidely. He didn't mean it as a sarcastic phrase because remember, Jake likes it rough...really rough. Sean dug his knees between Norman's to spread his legs and his hand moved over the other's length. "You like that?"

Norman giggled internally at the request for bites – he knows how well Sean loves to wear the marks of Norman's bites for days on end, proudly going shirtless for all to see if at all possible. Lucien, on the other hand was a little taken back by the request, but acquiesced nonetheless. Leaning up, Lucien licked softly at Jake's broad, tanned shoulder, tapping at it vigorously before biting down softly, then licking some more to ease the pain. He eased his mouth over the bite in small kisses before moving to kiss and lick at Sean's neck. While Sean was distracted with getting Norman's legs open to his liking, Norman pulled his other hand free from the hunter's death grip and quickly put that hand to work (along with it's twin) rubbing through the short hair on the base of Sean's neck. "Yes, there. I like that, Jake. Do you… you like this?" Lucien needed to reassurance that Jake liked that he was doing, although Norman could _feel_ that Sean liked it.

Jake growled, a mixture of anger and concentration. Of course he liked the bite, but it wasn't nearly enough. "Yeah, bite harder, or I'll bite you to show you how it's done," he threatened flatly. Sean didn't like the harsh words to Norman, but Jake loved being in control so...He grabbed a fistful of hair on Norm's head and yanked it softly to pull his head up to kiss him on the lips once more. With his other hand, he tried to shove Lucien's pants down his hips just enough to reveal his erection so that Sean could see what he was doing.

Norman was tempted to give another slight bite, just to piss off Jake, but Jake would only retaliate and Lucien didn't deserve that. The lips that were caressing over Sean's neck softly became aggravated and bite into the sweet skin roughly, like Jake had demanded. "That better, Jake?" Lucien asked with a growl of his own, tugging his hands in Jake's hair. Norman bucked his hips, sending his erection sliding through Sean's expert hands. Lucien was getting impatient with the slow moving pace and decided to take some initiative.

Norman's hands crept between his and Sean's bodies, caressing fabric on the way to the fly of Sean's jeans. He unbuttoned the pants then redirected his focus to riding Sean of his heavy coat which was just getting in the damned way. Sean's shirt soon followed and Lucien was proud of his little outburst of control. "Can you take these off, please?" Lucien looked pointedly at Jake's unbuttoned jeans.

Sean wanted to relish in that touch that was so completely Norman while still completely not. He smiled even when those teeth sunk deeper into his skin. "Yessssssssss," Jake hissed. He gripped his hand just a bit tighter on Lucien and propped himself up on his arm. Trying to be controlling wasn't something that Jacob liked in a partner, so he decided to fix this. "Well since you said please," he grumbled slightly. He completely let go of Lucien's member and proceeded to roughly undress both of them.

He removed Norman's shoes and tossed them on the floor and then his pants and shirt. Then off with Sean's pants, but he wasn't wearing boxers just because he thought Jake didn't need them. Abruptly, he gripped Lucien's legs, bent the knees and pulled them up and onto his shoulders. "Let's get on with this, shall we?" He pressed those legs as far as he could into Norman without being too uncomfortable, then he reached for the lube packet he'd left on the pillow.

That feeling of being completely compressed and beneath Sean almost did Norman in right then and there. Groaning loudly, Norman's hands dug into Sean's hips, "Come on Jake, no teasing. This is what you wanted, so give it to me." Lucien's words spurred Jake on and Norman was pleased with the efforts he was making in holding back Lucien's excitement. "Yes Jake, like that. I bet you feel like a real man now, seducing your straight roommate. Does it make you feel more adequate, hmmm? Is that the reason for all of this?" Lucien was pressing all of the hunter's buttons. Lucien quieted his mouth and put his lips to better use, sucking and biting and licking the shoulders and neck and biceps of his conqueror.

Jake had the packet in his teeth, ready to tear it open, but the words stopped him. Sean just wanted to get on with it and be inside his lover, but Jake shut him out. The hunter was having a triumphant moment and it made his hard-on pulse with aching want. More prominent was his need to get Lucien to want...to ask for it. "The reason for all of this," he muttered. He ripped the packet open at last and slicked up a few fingers. Reaching down, he slipped one inside of Norman and smirked at the man's hitch. "I didn't do this for my self-esteem," he assured Lucien, "I'm doing this because I want that pretty voice of yours screaming my name in something like agony." Another finger, then another and Jake leaned down to lick a long stroke up the side of Norman's face, liking the taste of sweat. "So...do you want me, or not?"

"You're awfully confident I'll like what you're offering, Jake. What if I told you to stop, what if I've changed my mind, hmm?" Lucien found his voice in the matter and took to teasing Jake as much as possible. Norman was hoping for a little roughness to scare Lucien some more, no better way than to tease Jake. The breaching of his opening wasn't anything new to Norman, but he felt it would be an odd feeling for Lucien, so he put on his best actor-face and made show of the stretching being painful. When Sean added the third finger, the real pain set in and a true and honest hiss escaped his lips. "I need this, Jake." Lucien made damn sure to avoid saying he wanted anything from the hunter. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that Lucien was indeed as into this as Jacob was.

"If you changed your mind, I wouldn't give a flying fuck," Jake's voice obtained a harsh snarl and he gripped Lucien's hair tightly. Yanking just a tad bit harder than Sean usually would, he withdrew his fingers from inside Norman. "Right now it isn't a question of willingness. That's a state of mind, and I can see yours plainly." Jake aligned himself, but hesitated just long enough to hear Lucien's half-hearted plea. Sean's mind clouded over from the simple sound of Norman's voice. "That's right," he growled forcefully. A buck of the hips and a brutal thrust later, Sean was buried hilt-deep and he stayed there just to tease. Pulling even tighter on Lucien's hair, Jake leaned in directly next to his ear. "Say you want it."

"Fuck!" Lucien's cry was louder than anything Norman ever let loose, mostly because the shout was of genuine pain. The combination of his hair being pulled and his body being breached, sent Norman's nerves into pain-mode full speed and he loved every millisecond of it. "Yes, Jake. Need it. Want it. Want you. Want this." Lucien's breakdown came quicker than Norman expected it, only because he couldn't hold back the emotions and sensations Sean was causing any longer. Norman could feel himself slipping out of character and back into his role as Sean's Norman. He shook his head slightly and regained the composure he so easily lost moments before. "Touch me Jacob?" Lucien pleaded. Norman's hands scratched bitterly down Sean's back, leaving deep lines by bitten nails.

Sean's back bent upwards into the sting of nails on his flesh. Even Jake was enjoying that. After he'd successfully bitten down the urge to cover Norman with loving pets and soft words, Jake set up a rhythm. He gripped the backs of Norman's thighs and bent him just a bit more. "Why don't you touch yourself?" he snapped breathlessly; however, he grabbed hold of Lucien's dick anyway and stroked it in time with his quickening pace. The overwhelming concentration on in out in out made Sean completely lose himself for a moment. Just a split second passed where he really was Jacob Greyman and that was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Clinging to his sanity, his hips broke out into viciously fast thrusts. "This is how you like it? Hard and fast?" He groaned and bite Norman's chest. "Fuck...I know I do."

"This is your show, Jake. I'm along for the ride. You want me to enjoy this, then fucking touch me." Lucien had spit the words from his mouth even though Jake was fisting his cock and pumping in synch with his brutal thrusts. Still, he mouthed off in hopes of more punishment. He wasn't let down, when the hunter's mouth bit into his sweat soaked chest. "God damnit, Jake. That fucking hurts." Lucien wrapped his legs around Jacob's hips, meeting him thrust for thrust with the upwards grind of his own hips. "Yes, hard and fast. Harder. Faster." Norman figured Lucien wouldn't exactly be saying these things but he was too far gone to care. Norman's hands spread the expanse of Sean's slick back before roaming south to cup his ass, feeling the muscles bunch and clench with each thrust. "Mmm, yes. Come on, more."

"Damn, fucking, right it hurts." Sean's voice had truly descended to something demonic at this point. Scratchy hissing air hid behind every word and every muttered curse that came next. Before this event, Sean wouldn't have even known that he had this kind of foul mouth. It must have been Jake. Oh yes, it was. It was the half-breed that sped up impossibly and jerked-off Lucien's erection even faster. His hand gripped tight and the other one lost itself in the sheets by Lucien's head. "You're so...tight," he groaned against the crook of Norman's neck. "So good." He felt it coming and lapped softly at Norman's neck, quite the contrast to everything else. "Want you to come, college-boy. Fucking do it!" He squeezed just a bit tight on Norman's cock just to get the point across.

"Damn, fucking, right it's tight." Lucien mocked Jake's words, throwing the same tone and condescending smirk at Sean that Sean'd given Norman. The soft lapping of Sean's tongue on his neck, kept Norman centered, kept him from losing all sanity and staying focused on Sean. Oh Christ, that command to come was all it took for Norman to send himself and Lucien over the edge. Body tensing and convulsing as he twitched so strong, his body arched off of the bed. "Jacob… come for me." While Norman was still reeling from his own orgasm which left him nearly lifeless, he still needed the feeling of Sean's come filling him to the point of over flowing. He clamped his inner muscles and begged Sean with his eyes to give him what he wanted. "Fill me up…S – Jake." Norman was near incoherent enough he nearly allowed Lucien to scream the wrong name.

Jake's mind reeled at the sight of Lucien arching off of the bed. It made that burning flame in his gut rage to a vast inferno that wanted to consume him. "God...so hot...you burn like hell itself," he moaned just short of a whimper (but Jake wouldn't do that). Sean thought that Jake should know what hell felt like, so it made for a nice comparison at the moment. And besides, his mind was starting to go blank. The sound of his name in that high-pitched shriek that he'd waited all this time for grabbed him and basically launched him past the point of no return. He spilt, short and simple. His body screeched to a halt to let his brain catch up to him and he just about passed out right there, on top of this man. His entire being shuddered violently as he came down off that beautiful high. Withdrawing himself, he scootched Norman over and fell onto his stomach on the blankets. "If God knew how good that felt, he wouldn't have made it a sin," Jake muttered into fabric.

Coming down from his own orgasm was a labored task, throw Sean's orgasm on top of it and Norman had a hard time getting his vision to focus, his breath to become normal and his voice to return. Not believing for a second that Jake cared about sinning, Lucien merely scoffed at the notion that he did. "Like you would give two shits either way. So I guess I'm to go finish putting away the groceries then?" Lucien turned in the direction of Jake and reached for him before pulling back abruptly. Lucien wasn't really sure of the post homosexual sex protocol – didn't know whether to stay and cuddle up next to his roommate or retreat to an area of the house where the smell of Jacob wasn't assaulting his senses.

Jacob's wry chuckle was sanded down into Sean's familiar sigh. He was almost ready to shove away his character and cuddle up to his lover, but one thing stood in his way. Still half way between demon and actor, he grabbed Lucien's hand as it retreated and then reached down to the floor to grab his jeans. After much struggling with the pocket, he pulled out that bag of candy and salvaged two gummy bears. One, he popped into his mouth, the other he held in two fingers and he scootched over to Norman's side. "Want one, sweat heart?" he asked with a languid smile. He held it to Norman's lips, now completely Sean again.

Hearing Sean return via the familiar sigh set Norman's heart at ease for the first time since returning from the grocery store. Still, he sensed the scene wasn't exactly over yet. At least not until that damn gummy bear was pressed to his lips and Sean's sweet Texan drawl of his most precious nickname penetrated his ears. "Mmm, I'd love one baby." Norman dropped Lucien on his ass and opened his mouth, accepting the sweet treat his lover offered up, before offering his own treat in the form of a long, slow kiss. "I love you, Seanie. I'm sorry I wasn't better at being Lucien." Norman knew Sean wouldn't think any less of him for the breakdown about the prep, but he still felt the need to apologize for not being as good as he could have been.

"Uh-uh," that was a drastic attempt at saying no around a gummy bear that tried to jump out of his mouth. "You don't apologize," Sean said once he'd tamed the wild candy. "You were perfect, everything I excepted if not more. That was your treat for being a good boy." With a slightly mocking, but playful smile, Sean patted Norman's head awkwardly. After that, he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and held him close. "It's my own fault anyway. Got too damned carried away, I should know better by now what scares you." Kissing Norman's lips gently, he closed his eyes, the fatigue of exertion finally taking him over. "But really...when are you gonna tell me what traumatized you?"

"Seanie… it's not something I'm proud of." Norman started with a warning, to ease Sean into the reasons for his fears. "I'm… I can't give you details, baby, but just know that before I ever even met you, I was out in a club in Germany once, and got pretty blitzed. A good looking guy followed me into the bathroom. I had been pretty much eye-fucking him all night so we went at it – making out and touching, but he decided he wanted more, and wanted it right there… I wasn't interested in unprotected, rough, un-preped sex. That's all that he wanted, and he almost got it. He didn't rape me, you know that. But it was damn close." Norman paused, letting out a huge sigh after finally getting that load off of his chest. "I'm sorry." Norman whispered softly, nuzzling into Sean's neck.

Sean stroked Norman's hair softly and ran his gentle fingers up and down the small of his back. The revelation would have made him uncomfortable if not for the need to reassure Norman that he was there and understood just what had happened. It wasn't too hard to believe. Sean had had a close encounter like that once, but not anything severe, so his comprehension was consequently limited. "Don't apologize," he repeated, tenderly blowing the warm words on his lover's ear. "Why does all the bad shit happen to you in Germany? That, the car accident...you should stop going over there."

Norman shivered pleasantly at the warmth of Sean's breath on his skin. "Mmm, I know right. Well, now that I have you to protect me, next time I go to Germany I'm sure I'll be fine." Norman pressed closer and closer until he was snug against Sean. "I'm sleepy baby." Norman punctuated his statement with a yawn. "Let's sleep. No more bad memories. Maybe tomorrow we can take bath together, hmmm? Relax in the tub. You didn't see the little duckies I got from the store, did you?"

"M'not even gonna go there," he muttered with a chuckle, referring to the supposed duckies. He hadn't had a bath toy since childhood (you see they'd been replaced by sex toys at some point and then those with people--aka Norman). The thought so absurd that he pushed it aside to make way for bedtime. Reaching down, he awkwardly pulled the comforter up and over their naked bodies; he was still clutching a bag of gummy bears in the hand that was behind Norman's head. "I should brush my teeth," he commented, even though he had this feeling that the other was already asleep by now. "but m'not going to because I love you too damn much to leave you, so you better appreciate it." He didn't get a response, but he was just fine with that. After he'd snuggled himself and the man he loved under the warm comforter, he closed his eyes for the last time that night and let himself sleep with his arms holding the only thing in the world that he had the motivation to care for. Well...besides Donut that is...

* * *


End file.
